Jumping Hurdles
by OliviaSnape29
Summary: AU takes place the summer before Harry's second year. Can Snape help Harry achieve more than Potter himself thought he could achieve? Can old grudges finally die as we all prepare for the future, a difficult future, ahead. Childabuse/cp/non-slash."Snape i
1. Chapter 1: Old Coot

I do not own any of these characters. They belong solely to the master mind of JK Rowling.

Chapter 1: Old Coot

"Chocolate Strawberries." Snape said as he approached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, early one morning. The stairs started to move as he stepped on to them. He ascended to the top and quietly knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Enter," A soft voice returned as Severus Snape turned the door knob, slowly opening the door and walking into the very familiar office of the headmaster.

"Ahh Severus, please have a seat. Would you care for some tea?" Dumbledore asked politely as he reached to pour himself a glass.

"No thank you headmaster. For what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?" Snape asked, he was always so straight forward.

" My dear boy, can't an old man just want to spend time with such a wonderful potion's master?" Dumbledore returned so politely

Snape almost laughed, but caught himself, he would never be able to live it down if he had actually laughed. Dumbledore would be sure to never let him forget it, and then what would his students think of him? Snape bit back the laugh, but honestly did the headmaster ever just want to simply 'have a chat?' Of course not. There had to be some reason he had called for Severus, and he was willing to bet 20 galleons it had to do with Harry Potter.

Snape slyly replied, "I'm sure there was something you wished to discuss headmaster, with all due respect I don't believe there has ever been a time you just wanted to 'chat.'"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye was as strong as ever. _Great_, Snape thought, _he really has something planned and seems to be enjoying this. _

" Why Severus, you are always correct. You must know me all to well I'm afraid. There is something I wished to discuss with you today." Dumbledore smiled.

Severus waited for Dumbledore to continue because he wanted this meeting to be over as quickly as possible so that he could tend back to his potions.

"I have made a grave error I am afraid Severus," Dumbledore continued

_Ha! This has got to be a first… _Severus thought to himself.

"Mrs. Figg, the kind squib that lives close to the Dursleys, watched over Harry Potter last week. She has told me of some things that I would have never expected, and I am even more surprised that Harry has never mentioned it." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye left as he stared at his desk.

_I knew it! It had to deal with that insufferable brat Potter! Of course! What has the dunderhead done now… _Snape thought to himself. " And may I ask, headmaster, what Mrs. Figg has told you?"

" I am afraid Severus that the Durselys have been abusing Harry for the last few years." Dumbledore stated flatly.

"Are you sure Potter is not simply trying to draw more attention upon himself?" Snape sneered

" I am sure Severus. The Dursleys were going out to shop for Dudley and left Harry at Mrs. Figg's house. Apparently Harry had been badly beaten the night before and Mrs. Figg saw the evidence on Harry, even though he said nothing about it. Mrs. Figg did not want to bring it up, figuring it would be hard for Harry to talk about. She contacted me as soon as Harry left." Dumbledore finished.

_He probably deserved it, _Snape thought to himself, _finally someone taking Potter's punishment seriously. Maybe I should go and congratulate the Dursleys. _

"Headmaster, have you actually seen the evidence? Have you enquired further than what Mrs. Figg has mentioned?" Snape asked

"I have not Severus, for that is why I have called you here today," Dumbledore replied.

_Damn. Let me guess he's going to try to send me to their house to check up on precious potter. No way in hell am I going to do that. Promises be damned. I'm not going! _Snape thought. He managed to get his anger under control before Dumbledore noticed the change.

"I was hoping," Dumbledore continued, the twinkle in his eyes returned, "That you would do an old man a favor." Dumbledore looked up, waiting for a response from Severus.

"And what would this favor be?" Snape asked playing a long with Dumbledore's game. He already knew what the favor would be and he already knew what his answer was going to be.

" I was hopping, Severus, that you would keep an eye on the Dursleys house. Monitor their treatment of Harry. Please for one week just go and keep an eye on them. You can keep it a secret that you are there." Dumbledore replied.

"I am sorry headmaster, but I believe you could find someone who is better adapt to this job. I have many potions to brew this week, and as you know Mr. Potter is not my most favorable person here at Hogwarts." Severus replied, trying to keep his expression calm.

"Severus, you are the only one I would trust to do this task. You would not be biased, like other members of my faculty, and you are the one that I would prefer to go."

"Headmaster, I am not going to check up on the Potter brat! He is probably fine, living like a king at the Dursleys and Mrs.Figg may have judged Potter wrong. Perhaps he fell out of a tree and received bruises on his arms!" Snape had clearly lost control. Under no circumstances was he going to babysit the Dursleys and Potter for week!

"Severus, I highly doubt that Mrs. Figg would lie about something such as this. I take the care of Harry most seriously. Please Severus, do this for me." Dumbledore pleaded, staring into Snapes eyes.

_Dammit. I hate it when he stares at me like that. _

"I am sorry headmaster, but I will not go." Snape replied

" Severus, you must remember that he is her son. What if they are harming Lily's son. You made a promise years ago, do you remember?" Dumbledore's glare was even harder to turn away from.

"Albus, Potter does not resemble her at all! He is just like James. He has inherited nothing but Lily's eyes. Promises be damned. I. am. Not. Going." Severus had lost all control.

"Severus! Just for two days. Please go and check on him. This is Lily's son! If you were to spend time with him you would see how much he is like her. If not for Harry, go for Lily. Make sure that Lily's son is safe." Dumbledore sat there, his eyes pleading with Severus. Severus felt like he was the school boy again, getting chastised by the headmaster. Unfortunately Dumbledore had this effect on people.

"Fine. But only for Lily. Only for two days and then I am returning back here." Snape could not believe he had finally given into Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes were twinkling more than ever. " Thank you Severus. I have asked to borrow a particular item from an old friend for your visit." He handed Severus a package.

Severus unwrapped the package and held out a cloak. This was no cloak, however, it was an invisibility cloak.

"So you won't be seen." Dumbledore stated.

"Thank you, headmaster." Severus returned.

He headed to the door, " Good day, headmaster. I will return in two days." Snape opened the door, and walked out of the office, descending the stairs as the door closed softly behind him.

_Wait till I get my hands on Potter in the fall. He will be sorry he caused this mess. _Snape thought. He smirked as he considered giving Potter detention every Friday and Saturday until Christmas break.


	2. Chapter 2a: Snape is never wrong Right?

I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the mastermind of JK Rowling. Part of this chapter was taken from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. _

**Chapter 2 (part A): Snape is never wrong. Right?**

As Snape opened the big thick wooden doors of Hogwarts and descended towards that gate, heading to Hogsmeade he knew nothing would be wrong with Potter. _I should be brewing a potion right now. Maybe I'll use Potter in my next potion. _

When Snape arrived outside of the gates of Hogwarts he placed the cloak over himself then apparated to Private Drive.

When he arrived on Private Drive, he walked up the street to house number 4, that belonged to Drusleys. It was still early in the morning, as the sun was still rising. He noticed that they were sitting in the kitchen, apparently eating breakfast, so he decided to go around back and slip through the already opened kitchen door.

He slid through the 12 inch crack between the doors, and watched as they ate breakfast.

He noticed Mr. Dursley, who looked like an adult whale, with a large helping of bacon and other such breakfast foods on his plate. Next to him was a baby whale. _Their son… Dudley? Was that his name? _Severus thought. He finally laid eyes on Petunia.

_She hasn't changed one bit since the last time I saw her. Her nose held high up in the air with a disgusted look on her face… _

Then he noticed Harry, who barely had any food on his plate.

_Ha! The stupid brat probably scuffed it all down as soon as it appeared on his plate. Not even enough manners to wait for the others!_

"I want more bacon!" The smaller whale complained.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, "We must build you up while we've got the chance… I don't like the sound of that school food…"

"Nonsense, Petunia I never went hungry when _I _was at Smeltings," said the larger whale. "Dudley gets enough, don't you son?

The smaller whale turned to Harry, with an evil grin approaching his face, "Pass the frying pan."

"You've forgotten the magic word," Harry replied

_How dare he talk back like that! He is an insufferable brat! _Snape stood in the corner waiting to see the reply from the overly grown whale. His face was going through different shades of red, and Snape could see the anger shooting out from his eyes.

Then Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet, and grabbed Harry by the scuff of his neck.

"I mean 'please'!" Harry said rather quickly, "I didn't mean-"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," the larger whale thundered as he lifted Harry off the ground, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?"

"But I-" Harry managed to get out with the little air he had left in his lungs.

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!"

"Yes sssir," Harry barely replied.

His uncle released his grip and shoved Harry back to his sheet. Harry winced at the sudden movement, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

_Good. _Snape thought, _finally someone is not treating Harry like the hero everyone thinks he is. I think I'm starting to like these people, maybe I should have a talk with them about Harry's behavior at school… hmm…._

A few moments passed and the larger whale cleared his throat.

"Now, as we all know, today is a very important day," the whale began.

Potter immediately looked up, with a look of disbelief on his face.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," the whale continued.

Potter suddenly looked a little more disappointed.

"I think we should run through the schedule on more time. We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia you will be-?" the larger whale turned to his wife looking for a reply

"In the lounge," Petunia returned promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?" The larger whale now turned his attention to the smaller whale.

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a rather fake simpering smile, "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"Oh they'll _love _him!!" Petunia cried

"Excellent Dudley," the larger whale beamed. Then he turned to Potter and sneered, in such a way it could have given Snape a run for his money. "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist." Harry returned tonelessly.

"Exactly," said Uncle Vernon spitefully, "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight-fifteen-"

"I'll announce dinner," Petunia replied

"And Dudley, you'll say-"

"May I take you through to the dinning room, Mrs. Mason?" Dudley said as he lifted up his fat arm as if to offer it to an invisible women.

"My perfect little gentlemen!" Petunia sniffed, she seemed oh so proud.

"And _you?_" said Vernon sadistically to Potter

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist," Harry said tediously.

"Precisely. Now we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"Vernon tells me you're a _wonderful_ golfer, Mr. Mason… _Do _tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"

"Perfect… Dudley?"

"How about - 'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and _I _wrote about _you.'"_

_Ugh. Such a suck up. At least he's respectful where as Potter is clearly not. _Snape smirked as he was clearly enjoying watching this scene. _Maybe these two days won't be such a waste, I am rather enjoying this…. _

"And you, boy?"

"I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I don't exist." Harry replied.

"Too right, you will," Uncle Vernon replied forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news at ten. We'll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."

_Hmph. Sounds like this could be an entertaining evening… I'm sure Potter will screw up some how… He always has to be the center or attention… _

"Right - I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And _you,_" he snarled at Harry, "You get this house cleaned from top to bottom. I want it spotless, do you here me?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"If it's not clean before you get back, you know what you can expect boy. A week in the cupboard and no food. Don't even tempt me later on tonight. Your punishment will be even more severe if you screw up my evening. Is that understood boy?" Vernon was standing now, looking down at Harry as if he was filth.

"Yes sir," Harry replied dutifully.

"Good. I'm off, Dudley would you like to come along?" The large whale asked the smaller one as they exited the kitchen.

_What is this about a cupboard and no food? _Snape thought, _I'm sure I miss understood. Besides a little punishment might prove Potter good. I wonder what he did to deserve the punishment he now faces- having to clean the entire house. I'm sure he smarted off to them yesterday. Deserves him right… _

Snape stood in the corner of the kitchen waiting to see what Harry was going to do.

Harry got up from the table, taking all of the plates with him. He cleared the food off of them, which wasn't much considering the two Dursleys eat as if they were really whales. Harry grabbed a small stool, and stood on it so he could reach the sink. He washed all of this dishes, dried them all, and then put them all away.

_Hmph. I'm surprised he hasn't complained yet…_ Snape thought

Harry hopped down from the stool, and put it back in the corner of the kitchen, carefully hidden out of the way. He then proceeded down the hallway parallel to the stairs. He stopped at a small cupboard. Snape noticed that on the cupboard door was an enormous lock and a small vent.

"Aunt Petunia, could you please come unlock the cupboard so I may get my cleaning supplies out," Harry asked.

_Wow, Potter actually asking for something politely… this has to be a first!_

"Hmph!" Petunia walked over to where Harry was with a key. It took a few moments to unlock the enormous lock. It finally opened and Harry climbed into the cupboard. Snape peered in after him, and noticed that Harry's school trunk was in there.

_How does he do his assignments if his stuff is locked up in there? Ha! The brat probably did it on purpose, not wanting to do his assignments. I'll make sure to take off points from his potions essays… _

Harry came out of the cupboard holding a few rags, a spray bottle with a cleaning solution in it, a broom, and dustpan.

"The vacuum cleaner is upstairs." Petunia said as she pushed Harry away from the cupboard and locked it back up.

Harry ascended the stairs, going to clean the bathrooms upstairs first.

Snape watched as Harry slaved away at cleaning the bathroom, Petunia's and Vernon's room, and Dudley's room. He changed the beds, vacuumed, straightened things, but he was careful not to touch any of Dudley's toys. Harry did not even bother with his room.

_Ha, no doubt the brats room is probably a mess, of course he wouldn't want to clean it. _

Harry went back down stairs to sweep and mop the kitchen, scrub the counters, table and chairs. He vacuumed the sitting room, and dinning room, and cleaned off all of the surfaces. Harry finished just after lunch, so he had to go back to the kitchen and clean the dishes that Petunia had used to make lunch.

_Why didn't the boy eat lunch? _Snape pondered. _Is Potter too good for the food that they provide? _Snape sneered at the thought.

"Go outside. I want the grass mowed, the driveway and walkway swept, the shed painted, and the flower beds weeded. Is that understood?" Petunia glared at him.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied.

Harry Headed out side. He mowed the front yard first, then swept the driveway and pathway. He then went to the back yard and mowed. He returned to the front yard to weed the flower beds, then he weeded the flower beds in the back yard. It was around 4 o'clock by the time Harry got to the shed. He carefully got out the white paint and began painting.

_Ha! Too bad Potter doesn't do his school work that meticulously. He would be top in his class, well maybe second to Granger if he paid as much attention to his potions as he does to painting that shed. _

Around 5:30, Petunia screamed for Harry to get inside.

Harry had luckily just finished, he put the paint away careful not to spill any. He then went inside. Petunia thrust a glass of water at him. He quickly drank it, careful not to spill any on the clean floor.

"Get upstairs, and not a word from you." Petunia returned.

Harry headed up the stairs. The two whales were getting ready in their rooms, as Harry quietly slipped into his own. Snape slipped through the door to Harry's room, just as he was shutting it. Snape noticed an assortment of locks on the front of Harry's door and a tiny 'doggy door' in the middle of it.

_Hmm… That's odd. _Snape thought. He would worry about that later, he wanted to see what Potter was up to.

Snape watched as Potter went over to his bed and collapsed. Snape looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't hardly anything in here! Hedwig's cage was in the corner but it was bolted to the floor, and it had a massive lock on the front.

Snape noticed that Harry had a few drawings hanging up on his wall. One was of Hedwig, the other was of a Snitch. He also noticed a small picture album laying next to Harry's bed. He noticed a picture of Lily and James on the front. _Hagrid must have given that to him.. _Snape thought.

Harry was lying on his bed, exhausted. This was the first time Snape had noticed how thin Harry was. He hadn't really looked at Harry that entire day, and now he was. He was noticing how thin Harry was, and he noticed the ragged clothing that Harry had on. He looked horrible! He definitely didn't look like a hero, or a celebrity.

_If only everyone could see him like this… how glorious… _

Harry's body began to shake a little, as Harry let out a muffled whimper. "Not even my friends care enough to write me… not even on my birthday… I guess I am a freak…" Harry stated softly, talking to himself.

Severus felt a little pain pulling at his heart. _Stop. _He told his self conscious._ This is James' son! James Bloody Potter!! _But something was also telling him it was Lily's son.

Harry's tiny body shook a little more. He finally sat up, and wiped the tears streaming down his face. Harry got up off the bed and walked to a board on the floor, just feet away from his bed. He pulled up the bored and revealed a hiding place. A place where he hid food.

_That brat! How dare him steal food! _Snape thought… But then he remembered that Harry had barely anything on his plate at breakfast and that he hadn't received lunch. Harry was looking a bit small. _Is it possible that they starve him? Great, I'm starting to sound concerned. It's Potter! Dumbledore wouldn't put him in a place where he would be deprived of food!_

Harry grabbed a piece of bread that had a bit of mold growing on it. He put the piece of wood back into the floor and then Harry went and sat on his bed.

"Happy Birthday Harry," he said to himself as he ate part of the bread. He tore off the part that had mold and put it back underneath the floor into his hidden compartment.

_Today is the child's birthday! _Snape thought… _I wonder what the child did to deserve this? I'm sure he did something yesterday to merit such a punishment today. Cleaning, no food. It may not be a punishment I completely agree with but Potter defied them and ate food. He always thinks he's above the rules! _Then another part of Severus told him it's just food. How could someone deprive a child of food? That's not a punishment!

Snape sat across from the boy, staring at him. He then heard a car pull into the driveway, and then a few moments later a knock at the door.

Harry sat on his bed quietly staring at a piece of fuzz on the floor. A single tear fell down his cheek, as he gently swept his head up to meet the tear before it fell from his chin. Harry looked over at his clock 18:16. He reached up and grabbed the photo album sitting next to his clock on the floor, next to his bed.

Snape, being curious and rather bored, carefully moved next to Harry so that he could see the album that Hagrid or Dumbledore had probably given him.

The first picture, on the cover, was of Lily and James when they were 17 or so. It was autumn and they were playing in the leaves, and around a light poll. The next picture was of James and Sirius.

Harry wondered who the second person was in the photo- he didn't recognize the man.

Snape's stomach clenched as he looked at the second picture. _How could they give Har- Potter this! It's cruel to give him a picture __of that two faced slime ball!_

The third picture was of Lily down by the lake at Hogwarts.

_She was so beautiful, _Snape thought. He suddenly looked away. He did not want to think about Lily right now.

The fourth picture was of James and Lily again, they were under a tree just talking.

The fifth picture was of Harry as a baby. It was taken at the house in Godric's Hallow, not that Harry would know.

The sixth picture was of Lily and another man that Harry did not recognize. The two of them were down by the lake, at Hogwarts, sitting on large rock close to the water.

_I'M GOING TO KILL HAGRID! _Snape had decided. He recognized the young boy in the sixth picture. He knew this boy very well indeed. It was him, it was Severus Snape when he was in his 6th year at Hogwarts. _HOW DARE THEM GIVE THIS PICTURE TO POTTER!! _Snape was outraged, but he had to keep his anger in check since he was suppose to be invisible.

Harry turned the page in the photo album but there were not more pictures, only blank pages. Hagrid had promised to give Harry more photos each year.

Harry placed the album next to clock, where it had previously been, and sat there in silence.

_Crack! _

Harry turned around to find a small, ugly little creature appear on his bed. This creature obviously did not notice Harry and begun to jump on his bed.

Harry stood up, "Er- hello."

"Harry Potter!" The creature shouted in a high-pitched voice, "So long has dobby wanted to meet you sir . . . Such an honor . . ."

_Dobby! What is he doing here? Isn't he the Malfoy's house elf? _Snape wondered as he watched the small house elf continue jumping up and down on Potter's bed.

"Th-thank you," Harry replied, "Umm who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the small creature.

--

A/N : I just realized that you can not go back and edit the chapters once they are posted. I just wanted to let you know that this is taking place the summer before Harry's second year. I apologize for a couple of grammar mistakes in the first chapter. I will try to edit them more thoroughly and also provide you with longer chapters. I realize the previous chapter was rather short. Thanks for the reviews!!


End file.
